Hope
by sailorangelmoon1
Summary: Yu Yu hakusho get some bad news. So now they must save the world again.


Since times are supposed to be at peaceful, but little did Yusuke know that there is another danger lurking around the corner. Keiko was so mad at Yusuke he went to the second dark tournament without her knowing and Shizuru avoid telling her.

"Stupid Yusuke, I don't think he ever want to be with me!" She yell around her apartment.

Meanwhile in sprit world, Koenma was looking at the world map on his TV in his offices. He saw some strange energy signal coming from some place out in the sea.

"Huh what is that? Ogre get in here"

"Yes, Koenma sir"

"Summon Botan I need here to fly out to check out this energy signal"

"But sir I believe she went to check out the tornament."

"She what all never mind send out Ayame."

"Yes sir right away!"

"HHMMM what could this mean?"

Mean while the dark tournament was canceled Kuwabara and Yusuke was sitting on the couch at Kuwabara. Yusuke was on the phone talking to Keiko she was yelling at him. Then his brain froze up Yusuke hang up the phone.

"God she such a .. what is wrong..?" Kuwabara look up at him "Nothing…"

Ayame went to her location and what she saw was a small island with a big mission on it.

"What is this place? Something is not right here I better report to Koenma right away" she flew back to sprit world.

Keiko called Shizuru over to talk to her when Shizuru walk in Keiko said hi and welcome her in they drank tea and talk.

" I don't see why he did not tell me!"

"Well he probably was protecting you!"

"Hmm yea right"

As Keiko keep talking Shizuru felt something in here brain she could not think then she passed out all she saw was Keiko worried face…

Koenma got Ayame report

"Sir what do we do sir"

Koenma was looking like he was pulling out his hair.

"I don't know Yusuke at the tournament so forget about asking him to check it out, so we have to asked someone else to go check it out for us."

"Sir you don't mean"

"Yes I do call Kate and Angelica now! Tell her I have a request of her."

"Yes sir right away."

Kate was firing at the gun range shooting her guns. She was tall with long curly brown hair she was petite but she had curves. Her eyes weer blue but her eyes would change color from dark blues . Her friend who she value most of all she is a demon and not just any demon she is a pure breed of and Angelic type.

She is a very rare type the last of her kind she very dangerous regardless of her angel futures. She is shy and king too she feel the need to fight then she becomes emotionless. Kate was gun happy Angelica was cleaning Kate guns. Till Kate phone stated to rang

"Umm Kate" Angelica spoke quietly.

But when she did not seem to hear her she went ahead and answer it.

"Hello oh lord Koenma how are you?"

" Damn it!"

"Ahh I see Kate is busy"

Angelica giggled in the phone.

" Yes sir she is busy shooting"

"I see may I speak to hear"

She give the phone to Kate

"Hello oh hi Keonma sure I will be right there.."

She hang up the phone

"Well Angelica we have to go to Sprit World.

"Yes"

"Angelica summon a portal"

And they were inside Koenma office.

"So you need me to do what?"

"We need you to check out this place. And this it evil crime lord he goes by the name Samuel Garica."

"Kate you need to go under cover find out what they are up too."

Kate loaded her gun and said.

"Yes sir but but…"

"Don't take your guns yet."

"What! why not?"

Koenma give her a duh look

"Alright! under cover hehe sorry."

Within a few week Kate was hired as security for the mansion. That was on the island out in the middle of the ocean. She still had know idea why that energy single was coming from this place. She told Koenma already that there is nothing there but drug deal and other illegal stuff. He told her to look into it further.

"Ok"

So she final got her chance when Samuel left on a business trip. She stayed behind so she decided it was time to check out the areas. She was not allow to go when she went down to the basement. When she got down there all that was down there was box and these containers.

She look around fast till she found a another elevator.

"What is this"

But it was a key lock

"Hmm huh lame"

She forget out the code with no problem and down she went.

"What is this under ground?"

She arrived when the door open it was an open. And it was a long hall way she walk down the long hall. Till she got to a door she open it and she cried out there was demons in holding cell. She even found some that was died. Kate went to the last door and pick in through the Stoll door there she saw a girl.

And she was human she was small with long dirty blonde hair. She had on a rag white dress with blood on it. Kate was so mad she was she young.

"Who is she, why is she here? I need to report this to Keonma." she went back up to the surface.


End file.
